A need exists for a soil remediation product that allows continuous release of nutrients to the soil.
A further need exists for a soil remediation product that can absorb water, which can then be later deployed to the soil.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.